100 Ways to Fight, 100 Ways to Love
by endymionstar
Summary: 100 little drops of Usa/Mamo goodness, enjoy!
1. Autumn

He watched her dance in the autumn sunlight, the yellow sunbeams and orange falling leaves no match for her golden threads of hair. Two long ponytails flew freely around her face as she twirled, held securely in place however by two buns on either side of her head. Her skirt swirled around her legs, and as she lifted her arms to spin he caught a sight of her midriff, feeling his stomach drop to what felt like the floor. She laughed in delight as she spun with the leaves, her laugh like music to his ears. She closed her eyes and let herself go with the wind, enjoying it caress her face. She came to a stop and opened her deep blue eyes, staring straight into the sky, her hair flying in tendrils next to her face, caught in the early evening breeze. And then, during what felt like an eternity to him, but a second to her, she turned her face to his, aquamarine meeting midnight blue. He could not smile back, he could not do anything. It pained him, especially when all he wanted to do was scoop up that graceful angel in front of him into his arms and never let her go. She was the image of a saint, with her hands gently clasped and her silhouette basked in evening sunlight. He looked away and clenched his fists in his lap.

It was easy to love from a distance.

~*~

She danced in the late afternoon light, feeling as free as the birds in the sky, laughing along with her nearby friends who watched her by the pond. And feeling her heart soar along with the nearby man who watched her. She could feel his deep serious eyes burning into her as she spun round and round, but she did not look at him, for fear of suddenly running to his arms in a burning passion and staying in his strong arms forever; an action that would be done without thought. She closed her eyes and sighed, raising her arms around her head to help her spin faster. After a minute of two she began to slow down and as she came to a stop she opened her eyes and looked to the skies, wanting, needing to let him know of her feelings, still feeling his eyes on her. She eventually turned, unable to stand it any longer and during what felt like an eternity to her, but a second to him; she turned her face and met his glance. She inwardly screamed her love for him, but could not imagine ever really telling him her true feelings. She clasped her hands together in a sign of prayer and looked away.

It was easy to love from a distance.


	2. Heat

Usagi sighed as she walked into the Crown Arcade. It had been a long day, and the

current heat wave had not made it easier. She smiled in relief as a cool blast of air hit

her in the face. She settled herself down at her usual stool and rested her chin on a

sweaty palm.

"Afternoon Usagi, can I get you anything?"

Usagi flashed a smile back at her crush, "Usual please Motoki."

As Motoki handed her an ice cold milkshake, she took a large sip in frozen chocolate

bliss, then hearing the door open, turned. She inwardly groaned as she saw Mamoru

"Baka" Chiba walk in, looking hot but happy. As he settled himself on a stool he

grinned impishly at her and said, "How many is that now Odango Atama? Twelve?

Twenty?"

Usagi looked at her watch. "Four seconds. That's a new record for you Chiba."

Motoki grinned as Mamoru's grin fell in disbelief.

"Point to Tsukino," earning him a glare from Mamoru and a second smile from Usagi.

"An ice-tea since you asked Motoki," Mamoru muttered back in annoyance. After it

arrived he took a long sip, obviously refreshed after the heat outside. "God it's hot

outside."

"Well maybe you shouldn't wear that awful green jacket Baka. Not only is it so

unflattering, its not exactly keeping you cool is it? In more ways than one," Usagi

said.

"Two points to Tsukino," Motoki muttered under his breath.

Affronted, Mamoru stood up and turned to her and said, "Well I happen to LIKE this

jacket thank you very much. Besides, even if it is 'uncool' as you say, it's no match

for those stupid odangos on top of your odango atama, odango brain."

Before he could smirk at his own insult, half a pint of ice cold chocolate milkshake

was pouring down the sides of his head, spilling onto his shoulders and dripping onto

the floor. He spluttered and wiped his eyes, seeing a smug Usagi with her arms

crossed over her chest and a large smile planted on her face.

"That'll cool you off," she said triumphantly as she skipped to the entrance of the

arcade.

"Three points to Tsukino," Motoki said, but on seeing Mamoru's glare said hurriedly,

"Err, I'll get the… mop."


	3. Spider

"That book looks interesting"

Mamoru blinked. "It's a study of arachnids and their habitats, something your odango

atama will never comprehend."

Usagi slurped angrily at her chocolate milkshake. "Jerk."

As she blew bubbles into her drink she watched him read out of the corner of her eye.

Yeh he was a creep who teased her no end, but he was a good looking one, she

thought, as she watched his burrow frown in concentration in that cute way it did. She

sighed. Life was cruel.

She was brought back to reality by the distant sound of a book being slammed

shut. Mamoru looked at his closed book and said, "Do you know what I just learned

Odango?"

Usagi looked at him. "I don't know and I don't care baka."

Mamoru grinned. He took a sip of his coffee and walked away to the restroom. Usagi

stared at the half full coffee cup. A slow grin crept onto her face. She finished her

milkshake and said to Motoki, "I'll be right back."

Mamoru returned several minutes later to a silent Usagi and Motoki. He sat down and

returned to his book, unaware that Usagi was watching him.

"Do you know what I just learned Mamoru-baka?"

"What?" came his reply as his sipped from his cup.

Usagi gave him a dazzling smile and slipped gracefully off her stool, walking to the

door she called out,

"Spiders are dreadful swimmers."


	4. Handkerchief

I'm going to be late AGAIN! Usagi thought as she raced along the streets of Juban.

Rei will kill me!!

**"You've got ONE MORE CHANCE Odango!! I swear if you're late again I'll-"**

Usagi gulped as she remembered Rei's thundering voice. Suddenly she crashed into a

tall man walking in the opposite direction. "I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry s-sir! I was thinking

of s-something else." Before she could stop them, tears were falling down her face

and she was wailing, much to the dismay of the pedestrians in the street, and the man

who she had ran into.

"Only dogs can hear you now Odango," came a smug voice from above. Of course,

Usagi thought, I HAD to run into Baka. Of all people!

"What do you want?!" she shouted. She had no time for this, not when she already

faced a murderous Rei.

"Well since you ask Odango Atama, I'm currently off to get a nice cup of coffee," he

replied, jerking his thumb to the entrance of Crown Arcade, where Usagi had fallen.

"You know what I can't understand?" Usagi asked. It was more of a statement, that

she would answer, but Mamoru opened his mouth to answer anyway. She had

expected this, and shouted, "No! Don't! I have NO time for your wiseass comments! I'm

fed up of it, and I'm fed up of YOU!" She stood up, brushed herself down, and turned

away to continue running towards the shrine, when a rough, warm hand grabbed her

wrist. She turned around, and found herself looking into the eyes of her nemesis.

"Don't cry. Tears don't suit you," He said quietly, weaving a large handkerchief into

her hands. He gave her the smallest of smiles and walked into the Crown Arcade,

leaving Usagi's mind reeling.

Even though it was 34 degrees outside, Usagi Tsukino was frozen to the pavement.


	5. Snow I

Mamoru closed his eyes and breathed the cold, crisp air appreciatively. He loved everything about this weather. It was so calm. So quiet. So- *THWACK*

He heard a delighted shriek and saw two long lengths of hair disappear around the corner of the Crown Arcade. Two long lengths meant buns. Buns meant Odango Atama. Mamoru grinned evilly. So it was like that was it? He gathered a handful of snow into his palms, but instead of following his nemesis, he made a left into Crown.

Not moments later, Usagi walked in and parked herself down onto a stool next to Mamoru. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a small white splat on the right arm of his green jacket. She snorted. That damn jacket. It was supposed to be ruined, after that milkshake incident. But no. He'd swaggered into Crown the following afternoon, the jacket as good as new. Life was cruel.

Usagi was suddenly brought out of her reverie by a sneer of, "Did you say something… piggy?" Hilarious. Because she snorted, right?

She stood up and yelled in his face, "What was that BAKA?" This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. In her anger, she did not notice a green clad arm reach round behind her, and drop something onto her stool. To his dismay, however, she did not sit down. Instead, she turned with intention to storm out, and on doing so, saw the snowball on her seat. She exhaled sharply and picked up the small clump of ice, before spinning on her heel and crushing it into the right arm of his jacket and huffing out.

"Hmm," he heard Motoki say, "That's nice. One more and you'll have a face."


	6. Snow II

"Brace yourself Baka!"

"I'm quivering in my boots Odango!"

Snowballs flew across the park, shrieks and grunts coming from behind opposite trees as they met their targets. Usagi picked up a fresh snowball and aimed for the arrogant jerk opposite her, but found herself looking at an empty space. "Looking for me Odango?" she heard, before cold lumps of snow were thrust down the back of her shirt. She screamed, in fright and at the coldness on her skin.

"Why. YOU!!" Mamoru's face blanched and ran for his life, away from this burning meatball of fury. She chased him around the park, but suddenly tripped and with a loud splash, fell headfirst into the pond. Mamoru span round to see a drenched Usagi sitting in the pond, with a shocked look on her face. As he looked into her wide, scared eyes he felt a sudden surge of guilt and felt instantly protective of her.

Usagi suddenly felt a hand on her arm and as she was lifted up, felt a warm jacket being wrapped around her shoulders and inhaled a sudden smell of cinnamon and roses.. A green jacket. Mamoru pressed his body up against hers to keep her warm. "You're shivering."

Usagi put her palms flat against his chest and gave herself enough distance to look into his face. Midnight blue met cerulean, and they both inhaled quickly.

Around them, it had begun to snow again, and many civilians were coming out of buildings to watch it fall. A young man with blonde hair walked out of Crown, rubbing his hands on a dishcloth, grinning as he saw a young pair standing in the middle of the park. Oblivious to the word around them, their eyes seeing only each other.

Mamoru smiled to himself. He loved everything about this weather.


	7. Impressions

"Motoki? Have you seen my glasses? I know I left them here." Before Motoki could answer, a four-eyed Usagi with a large book under her arm, walked up to the counter and in a posh accent said, "Give me a an ice-coffee please Motoki, I'm feeling duller than usual today."

She turned around and walked away, but not before she removed the glasses and the book, and set them down on the counter next to Mamoru. A speechless Mamoru turned to a hysterical Motoki.

"That," Motoki laughed, "was brilliant. Uncanny."

"Thanks," Mamoru muttered, as he took a sip of coffee.


	8. Valentine's

"Oomph!" Mamoru looked up from his book to see a slightly pink Usagi dump what looked like at least 20 boxes of chocolates onto the counter.

"Wow," Motoki said, "Someone got lucky this year!" Usagi just muttered an inaudible, embarrassed reply and looked at her lap. She then pushed a box towards Motoki and with a smile said quietly, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"For me?" Usagi nodded, her beetroot face fixed to her lap.

"So tell us," Mamoru said calmly, propping his chin onto his hand, "Who is the unwitting fool (or fools?) who gave you all this?" There was a long pause, and then Usagi looked him directly in the eyes and said calmly, "No one. I bought all these for my friends. I didn't receive anything this year." Mamoru was shocked into silence, too overcome with guilt to say anything. He had had the audacity to sneer at her goodwill, despite receiving nothing herself, and he now burned with shame.

Usagi collected up her boxes and walked out. As she passed him, Mamoru felt something drop into the pocket of his green jacket. When Usagi had left, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a box of chocolates. There was a label attached which read, "Dear Mamoru-Baka. Happy Valentine's Day, from Usagi."

Usagi's previous words rang through his ears. "I bought these for my friends." He opened the box and tasted a chocolate. It was delicious. Motoki was shocked, but then smiled at his friend, who was running out of the shop to apologize. It was common knowledge that Mamoru did not accept valentine's gifts from just anyone.

Just the very few people he cared about.


	9. Confessions

"Usagi! USAGI!" He ran after the retreating figure, he knew he was steadily getting wetter and wetter from the rain, but he did not care, he had to tell her.

"Usa-"

"What?" She spun round and turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks.

"I need to tell you. I need to tell you… how I… feel."

She raised her eyebrows. "Feel? Do you think I care how you feel? How can I care when all you ever do is make ME feel like crap?!" Tears were flowing down the sides of her face. He was stunned. She had no idea. And did she honestly think he actually meant all of those insults?

He resolutely marched over to her, and taking her chin in his hand said, "Usako, I love you." Her eyes widened. He slowly leant in closer, closer… until…

"Baka!"

A small hand was waving in front of his face. He snapped back to attention and looked around him. Motoki and Usagi were both staring at him with worried expressions on their faces. "Are you alright? I was talking to you and suddenly your eyes glazed over and you stopped paying attention." She realised what she had said and turned back to her milkshake muttering, "It's rather rude to be honest."

"Well then maybe my short attention span has rubbed off from you Odango Atama. Or maybe you are just that dull."

She stood up angrily. She had had enough of his baka attitude. He had no idea how he made her feel, and she was trying to tell him something important, and he didn't even pay attention. Without a word she turned and walked out of the arcade, leaving a lot of her milkshake behind.

Motoki shook his head. "One day you'll admit it Mamoru," he said. Mamoru snorted.

"In your dreams Motoki."

And in his too.


	10. Kiss

"Odango!"

"Baka!"

"Klutz!"

"Jerk!"

"No-brain!"

"Creep!"

*GLOMP*

"Well that was unexpected," Makoto said quietly.

"Are you kidding?!" Motoki replied, "I'm surprised it's taken this long."

"Cough up Minako, you owe me 10 bucks," Rei grinned, as the Odango and the Baka sorted out their feelings once and for all.


	11. Bad Hair Day

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Usagi announced one afternoon. Mamoru choked on his coffee. Usagi ignored him and continued, "I just think it's getting a little too long don't you think Motoki?"

Motoki looked at Mamoru, who was making furious "NO!" gestures behind Usagi's back. "Well," he answered, "It depends. On how short you were thinking of getting it cut?"

Usagi flicked one ponytail behind her back thoughtfully and said, "Well I was thinking…" She reached up and cut at her hair with her fingers, as if they were scissors, right through where her buns met her hair. "Just let them cut it all off."

"Are you CRAZY Odango?!" Mamoru shouted, standing up, "What on earth would possess you to do that?!"

"You," Usagi replied simply.

"M-me?" He answered tentatively.

"Yes. You. You are always, always, always making fun of my hair, and I'm sick of it! So, I've decided to get rid of my odangos, and get rid of that awful nickname once and for all." She finished her speech, sat down at her stool and took a large sip of milkshake as if to say "And that's final."

Motoki looked at Mamoru and grinned. He could see the anguish written all over his face as Mamoru battled with his feelings. He knew Mamoru loved her long hair, and how he longed to run his hands through it.

He couldn't stand his friends's pain for long however, and turned to Usagi and said, "I think you should leave it as it is. Odangos are very becoming on you Usagi."

Usagi smiled at him and battered her eyelashes. She took another sip of milkshake and said, "Ok. But only for you Motoki."

Mamoru breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sat down, staring at his coffee. That was close, he thought. How could she consider cutting off those beautiful odangos and those long luscious threads of golden silk?! He sighed again. If only it had been him to tell her that, and not Motoki.

Motoki and Usagi grinned at each other. It was just too easy.


	12. Butterfly

Mamoru walked through the park, observing the world around him as he went. Families, friends, Usagi. He stopped and looked at her. She was dozing under the shade of a tree, with an open book resting on her chest. He walked over to her and looked at the title of the book. "Sleeping Beauty."

Perfectly ironic.

He sat down next to her and watched her sleep, observed how her lips were slightly parted as she slept, how her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, taking the book with it. A beam of sunlight shone through the branches and shone on her blonde hair, revealing to Mamoru a small butterfly sitting on one of her resting ponytails. He smiled to himself. Only Usagi could attract such stunning wildlife. She was so like a butterfly herself, so free, so elegant, so beautiful. Always shining lovely colours. And, able to make someone so happy with a look. Even the ways her eyelids flickered as she slept, were so like the wings of a butterfly.

He smiled, and before he stood up to leave, leant over and gently pressed his lips against hers. As he walked away from her, a pair of cerulean eyes fluttered open and a small hand raised its fingers to pale pink lips.

"Mamoru?"


	13. Like Glue

It had been a long and annoying day. Usagi had been late again, her teacher had made her ears burn by shouting at her soo much, she had double homework, and she had just been splashed by a bus. She explained all of this to Motoki as she wiped away the dirty water from her legs and arms.

"Complain a little louder Odango. That'll make your problems go away."

Usagi stiffened in anger.

"It doesn't seem to be working for you Mamoru-Baka."

Mamoru's eyes widened, but then he grinned. "You're not getting rid of me that easy Odango-Atama."

'Like hell she is' he thought.

"You got some glue in that awful jacket of yours then Baka?"

Mamoru laughed. He could hear that old song in his head…

'I'm sticking with you…'

His eyes met Usagi's with a smile.

'Cos I'm made out of glue…'


	14. Closet

"I don't believe this," Mamoru groaned as he tried, for what felt like the hundredth time, to open the locked door. "Of all the people in the world, I get shut, in a closet of all places, with you."

A small blonde haired girl scowled back and hissed, "Well gee, you weren't my first choice either Baka." The two glared at each other, then looked away quickly.

There was a pause, and then Mamoru said, "So what do you suppose we do Odango?"

Usagi thought for a moment, and then a large grin spread over her face. "Well, why don't we give them what they expect?"

A look of horror flickered over Mamoru's face, "You don't mean…"

Usagi waved a careless hand, "Oh noooo, nothing like that, no way. No I mean, why don't we give the impression that we are actually killing each other?"

"You've lost me, what do you mean?" Mamoru replied slowly.

"I mean," Usagi said, "this." She clenched her fist and brought it to the back wall of the closet as hard as she could. Then she screamed, "OWW BAKA! What was that for!"

Mamoru jumped, then grinned in realization. "I can make it harder next time!" He yelled as he too punched the side of the closet. "OW! That was my HEAD Odango Atama!"

"Don't PINCH me!" Usagi screeched.

"Well then don't slam my head into the wall!" This time, he splayed his fingers and slapped the wall. "Hey don't slap me!"

Outside, many concerned faces were looking at each other and at the wall from which they could hear muffled yells and sounds of pain and conflict.

"They're actually killing each other," Makoto whispered. A terrified looking Ami stood next to her, her eyes wide open.

"Why did we put them in there again? That's not sounds of undying love being confessed!" she hissed, uncharacteristically glaring at Minako.

The room winced as they heard a muffled scream from Usagi and a sudden *snap* come from the closet, followed by a deafening silence.

"Do you think we should do anything?" Minako asked Motoki tentatively. But Motoki shook his head. He looked at Rei, and his eyebrows rose in shock. Even she looked concerned at the apparent conflict happening on the other side of the wall.

What they hadn't heard were the sounds of muffled laughter as a girl with her shoulders shaking collapsed against the wall and a man opposite her held a piece of coat hanger in each hand; both laughing at the thought of the reactions on the other side.


	15. Routine

A tall man with sandy hair wiped his counter clean, as a small blonde haired girl bounced cheerfully into the arcade, settling herself on a stool. She progressed onto insulting an ebony haired man about small trivial things; his green jacket or his baka attitude for example. He bit back with an equally sarcastic comment about her odango hair, or her klutzy personality.

The sandy haired man smiled as he handed the small odango her usual: chocolate milkshake, and another coffee for the man; his usual.

There was a comfortable silence, in which the odango sipped at her milkshake and the baka read quietly. Then came another comment from the baka. And an affronted reply from the odango. He would answer smugly, his reply making her blush and look back down at her milkshake.

The sandy haired man would smile again, wondering if there would ever be a time where these two could accept their real feelings for each other; then rolling his eyes in frustration, wondering if that time would ever come.

The baka would get off his stool and offer his arm in a mocking gentlemanly way to the odango, who slipped gracefully off her stool and swat it away whilst making a scathing remark about "that awful baka green jacket" of his. He would laugh it off as he "noogied" her odango hair, and together they would walk out of the arcade, leaving a sandy haired man shaking his head in their wake.

Routine was a wonderful thing.

"Same time tomorrow?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru grinned.

"Same time tomorrow."


	16. Revelation

Something was bothering her. Which bothered him. She was uncharacteristically quiet today; usually she would bounce into the Crown Arcade, chirruping happily to Motoki about her day and sipping happily at a large, cold chocolate milkshake. Said milkshake lay untouched on the counter this afternoon. Her odango ponytails hung past her face, covering most of it with gold strands. She hadn't said a single word today, and was obviously upset about something; and this in turn had an upsetting effect on Mamoru.

That was the trouble with Usagi.

When she was happy, all those around her were happy. She had an infectious laugh, and could make anyone smile with her bright, bubbly, positive attitude.

When she was sad, all those around her were sad. If you were with a (rarely) upset Usagi, you wanted to do anything to make her smile that dazzling smile that could give the sun a run for its money.

Mamoru's brow furrowed in concern, "Usagi? Usagi, are you okay?" Usagi's response was a sniff. "Is she crying?" Motoki mouthed to Mamoru. Mamoru grabbed a handful of napkins and walked towards her.

"Usagi," he murmured into her ear, "Please don't cry." To his horror, her shoulders began to shake and she sobbed into her hands uncontrollably. Mamoru shot a look at Motoki, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Usagi what-"

"Why do you hate me?" Usagi sobbed. Mamoru stepped back.

"What? I don't hate you!" In his shock, and complete incredulity at the situation, he had to laugh.

Unfortunately, this only made the situation worse.

Usagi stood up, anger flashing through her eyes. "That's it," she yelled, "Laugh. That's all you're good for isn't it! Making a complete fool out of me day in, day out, calling me Odango Atama amongst other things. You clearly have no. idea how you make me feel! I LO-"

She was cut off by Mamoru's lips meeting hers. He held the kiss for what felt like an eternity, before breaking the kiss and staring into her eyes. He smiled warmly down at her, and gently brought his hands to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you Usagi," he whispered softly to her. Usagi stared back at him silently for a moment.

"I love you too Mamoru," she beamed.

That dazzling smile that could give the suns rays a run for its money. His Usako was happy again.


	17. Afternoon Nap

She hadn't had much sleep, after a particularly fierce Youma battle had kept her up for most of the previous night.

Tsukino Usagi had been happily dreaming of Tuxedo Kamen when she was rudely awoken by a deliberate clanging of a coffee cup being slammed down onto a counter. She blearily opened her eyes to see Mamoru-Baka grinning widely at her tired face.

"How long was I asleep for?" she slurred, rubbing her face sleepily, before stretching.

"Not long," Motoki replied as he placed a large chocolate milkshake in front of her.

"You were snoring," Mamoru said with laughter in his voice.

Usagi whipped her head round to face him. "I was not!" She said affronted. "I was not!" She turned to Motoki, who just smiled sheepishly at her.

Usagi gasped in embarrassment and covered her burning face with her hands.

"Was it… loud?" She whispered through her hands, utterly mortified that not only had she been snoring in public, but in front of Motoki and Mamoru Baka of all people.

"Don't worry, we evacuated all the women and children," Mamoru laughed. Even Motoki snorted behind his tea towel, but seeing the humiliation in Usagi's eyes, added, "Don't worry Usa-chan, it wasn't that loud."

Usagi just looked away silently, embarrassed. Mamoru watched as the beautiful flush on her cheeks slowly faded, and she allowed herself to turn back to her milkshake.

Mamoru lifted his coffee cup and muttered into it, "Your snoring is adorable Usagi."

Motoki and Usagi both stared at him incredulously. Motoki grinned wickedly. "What was that Mamoru? Usagi's snoring is adorable?"

Mamoru stiffened. Had he really said that aloud? Usagi hopped off her stool and stood beside him. "Is my snoring adorable Baka-brain?"

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock. "I-I-I d-didn't say anything," he stammered.

Usagi beamed. "Ok Mamoru." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and sat back down.

"I-I'm just gonna go," Mamoru stuttered, slamming down his coffee cup on the counter before running out of the arcade.

Usagi beamed once more before taking a huge sip of milkshake.

"Maybe I should fall asleep more often."


	18. Cookies

Usagi tightened her grip on her umbrella and knelt before the grave in front of her. She took out the old lilies from the jar and replaced them with some red roses. "Hey nana, grandpa, how're you doing?" she whispered gently as she filled the jar up with fresh water.

Feeling cramp in her calves she stood up again, wincing as she heard the clicks of her knees. She was about to turn away when she saw a lone figure not 100 yards away from her, kneeling at a grave. She wasn't aware of it, but her legs were moving her toward him. Eventually she reached him and standing behind him, whispered the names on the grave under her breath.

"Verity and Shino Chiba - RIP"

Chiba…

~*~

Mamoru had been visiting his parents grave. He hadn't been aware of the rain that was now pounding onto his back and seeping into his green jacket. He ignored the tears that flowed down his cheeks. Who was to see them?

He traced the lettering with a finger, wondering in his mind what his parents would be like today, what they would think of him now. He imagined his parents – his mother, Verity, always smiling, so gentle and kind. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back. And she would always smell of cookies. She was so like Usagi, they even had the same klutz tendencies. His father, tall and dark, but a loving husband and father; even if the first impression suggested otherwise.

He wasn't aware of the young girl behind him reading the inscriptions on a silent breath. Until he heard a gentle whisper caressing his ear…

~*~

Usagi knelt down again, ignoring the protests from her legs. She couldn't let him get any wetter.

"Here," she whispered into his ear, holding the umbrella over them both, "You'll catch a cold."

"Or ruin that jacket," she added cheekily.

Mamoru was staring blankly at her, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She was glancing wistfully at the grave in front of them. "Verity and Shino Chiba," she murmured. "Are you visiting your grandparents as well? Me too," she continued softly.

~*~

Mamoru blinked at her. He could've sworn he had been staring into the eyes of his mother just seconds ago.

Then it registered what she said. "Your grandparents."

"I…" he said, looking away.

Usagi faltered slightly. "I'm sorry," she said, "It's none of my business, I'll just- I'll just go… I'm so sorry."

Before Mamoru knew what he was doing, he was grasping her wrist and pulling her to him. "No," he murmured, pulling her close. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, only Motoki knew his dark secret.

Pointing to the names he said, "Verity? That's my mother." Ignoring the horrified gasp from his arms he continued. "Shino is my father. They died in a car accident when I was six."

There was a slight silence. Then he heard a small sob from his chest. He looked down to see a tearful Usagi watching him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Before he could say anything, two small arms were winding around his neck and soft lips placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. As she did this, he caught the smell of cookies.

Then he heard her apologize once more in his ear.

~*~

'His parents! How could I be so tactless!'

"I'm so sorry," Usagi whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry."

~*~

Mamoru reciprocated the hug, and then pulled her to her feet.

"It's okay," he said to her, as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. "It happened a long time ago. Yes, I do miss them, but I know they'd be proud of me if they saw me today."

He picked up the umbrella that had been discarded on the floor when she had hugged him, and lifted over her head. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, they walked together, around the graveyard, both learning a little bit more about the other as they continued.


	19. Only Fools Fall

Usagi Tsukino waited impatiently behind the counter of the Crown Arcade. She and Motoki had formulated a plan the previous day, and she couldn't wait to carry it out. She wriggled excitedly.

"Shhhh!" Motoki hissed, "You'll give it away!"

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, "I just can't wait to see the look on- oh!"

Motoki glared at her from behind the counter, for Mamoru Chiba had just walked into the arcade.

"Hey Motoki, Odango Atama," he nodded to each one respectively.

Usagi fumed, but thinking of the plan, said, "I'll let that one go."Mamoru looked taken aback. "Have you hit your head or something Odango?"

Usagi just smiled.

"Here you go Mamoru," Motoki handed Mamoru his 'usual' coffee.

Mamoru took a long, long gulp and put his cup down. Usagi and Motoki waited, and then…

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Mamoru jumped up and fanned at his mouth. "Water!" He gasped.

Usagi collapsed onto the counter from laughter.

The Senshi walked into Crown to see Usagi say in a sing-song voice, "April Fools Mamoru Baka! I put Tabasco in your coffee!"


	20. Birthday I

It was the best day of the year in Usagi's opinion. She felt on top of the world this day.

No detention, no homework, no youma for at least a week now. And best of all, it was her fifteenth birthday!

She skipped happily into Crown and sat down on a stool.

"Good afternoon Usagi-chan, you're happier than usual today. What's the occasion?"

"Well!" she began, "I have no detention, no homework aaaand…"

She drum rolled on the counter surface with two spoons.

"It's my birthday!"

"Oh!" Motoki exclaimed, "Happy birthday Usagi!" He poured out an extra large chocolate milkshake and set it down on the counter. "On the house, for the birthday girl."

Usagi lit up and slurped happily. She was so happy today. Even Mamoru-Baka couldn't ruin this perfect day of all days.

Speak of the devil, she thought, as he sauntered into Crown.

"Odango Atama! You sure you can manage that?" he asked. All three looked at the milkshake. Then Usagi smiled.

Picking up a straw, she handed it to him and said, "Help yourself Mamoru, I'm actually quite full on sweets and cakes today." She winked at Motoki, who smiled widely back.

Mamoru was shocked. Then he shook his head. "No thanks, I'm more of a vanilla man myself."

"Okay then." Reaching into her pocket, Usagi took out some change and put it onto the counter. "An extra large vanilla milkshake for Mamoru please Motoki."

Motoki smiled, more at the surprised look on Mamoru's face, then turned away to make the vanilla milkshake for his friend. As he turned however, the smile faltered. He hoped Mamoru wouldn't make a wiseass comment that may upset Usagi. Today of all days.

His smile back on his face, he turned back to Usagi and Mamoru, and handed Mamoru his milkshake.

Mamoru eyed it warily. He hadn't forgotten or forgiven that Tabasco incident on April Fool's Day.

"Don't worry," Usagi giggled, reading his thoughts, "There's no Tabasco in this, that was a one-off. I promise."

Mamoru looked sceptical for a second, then took a small sip. He grinned. It was delicious, and Tabasco free.

"So why are you so happy today Odango? I mean, more so than usual."

Usagi frowned slightly, but said, "Well you see it's-"

"Because if you think being even more cheerful and nice and buying me milkshake is going to get you something," Mamoru laughed, "You're quite mistaken."

"Oh so I can't be nice?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did," Usagi said angrily, finishing her milkshake. "I don't expect you to be anything but crabby anyway, but just because you can't be nice, doesn't mean anyone else cannot show compassion." She was surprised at herself. She was sure she would get upset, but oddly enough, she felt the complete opposite. Maybe she was getting older, she thought. She was going to humiliate this man sitting in front of her for all it was worth. Hmmm. Maybe not.

"I don't know what your problem is Mamoru. Maybe if you talked to me instead of hurling such vicious insults at me day in and day out. I will tell you this once, and only once. Today marks the turning of a leaf. No longer will I take any more crap from you, no insults, no fighting, no witless comments. It ends today."

Usagi took a deep breath.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Rei's to meet the girls for my birthday dinner. Thank you for the milkshake Motoki."

Ignoring Mamoru completely, she walked out of the arcade, feeling as though a heavy load had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Are you happy now?" Motoki hissed.

"I-I… it's her birthday?" Mamoru asked. Motoki nodded. Sometimes he had to admit, he did agree with Usagi. Mamoru really could be a clueless Baka sometimes.


	21. A New Leaf

Usagi walked into the arcade the following Monday. Today marked the beginning of "Plan Ignore Mamoru Baka".

"Hi Motoki," she smiled, "Usual please."

Mamoru watched in amusement, but also in secret sadness as she told Motoki all about her birthday weekend, Motoki nodding enthusiastically. She hadn't acknowledged him at all yet.

"Did you have a good birthday Odango?" That should get her attention.

"And then, just as we were leaving the park, Minako tripped over a small dog and fell flat on her face!" Usagi smacked the counter as she laughed. "It was so funny!"

"So you had a picnic for your birthday too?" Mamoru would not be ignored that easily.

"And after that, we went to see the new Shinto Amayo film. He's so good-looking, don't you think Motoki?"

Motoki laughed, "I honestly wouldn't know Usagi, I don't usually lust after men."

Usagi giggled, "If you say so Motoki," she said, a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

Motoki smacked her playfully with his tea towel, "What are you implying?" He chanced a look at Mamoru, and felt inwardly guilty at the look of hurt on his best friend's face. But, if this was Usagi's way of getting revenge, he was not going to get involved.

Over the course of the afternoon, Mamoru tried several things to get her attention. She was not going to win this one. By the time they were both ready to leave, he had tried everything. He had pulled her pigtails, poked her, tickled her, called her every insult he could think of, nicked her bag, slurped at her milkshake, hidden her milkshake, but all to no avail. She was still ignoring him. She wasn't even acknowledging that he was there.

Just as she was gathering her things to leave, he got the perfect idea.

As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her wrist so she fell against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her. Finally he broke away, and whispered against her lips, "Happy belated birthday Usagi."

He wasn't going to let the woman he loved ignore him.


	22. Chocolate

Chocolate. That's what came to mind when he thought of Usagi. Well, besides odangos, klutziness and whining. But it was always chocolate that he thought of first.

As he sat sipping coffee, he heard the bell of the Crown Arcade door open and in skipped a pretty young blonde, followed by four girls, one raven haired girl yelling, "Calm down Odango!"

He laughed to himself as he heard her shriek back, "Hey! I will only ever let one person call me that!" and then felt a swoop in his stomach as he realised who she was talking about.

She slipped into a seat beside him and smiled happily at the man behind the counter as she told him about her day.

Mamoru stood up, and, tracing a finger down the Usagi's porcelain cheek, tipped her cheek and kissed her.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip, he tasted it. The sweet taste of chocolate. A taste he has once hated but now, well now he loved it.


	23. Jacket

Usagi scowled at the man next to her. That jacket, it, it, well it was atrocious. Disgusting. Repulsive. 'Any more?' a sarcastic voice drawled in her mind.

Usagi frowned and took a sip of milkshake.

Why would anyone want to wear it? Really!

She harrumphed as the man next to her grinned. She knew why she was angry. It wasn't because that jacket was so ridiculously ugly. Nor was it that it tarnished the young man's astonishing good looks.

That she could almost deal with. It was the fact that her own boyfriend had not listened to her arguments on binning the blasted thing once and for all.

Her mind travelled to a conversation a few days back…

_"Usako for the last time, I am not getting rid of this jacket." A young man sighed has he tried to console his annoyed girlfriend._

_"But Mamo-chan, it's so horrible! Why would you want to wear it?"_

_"I love this jacket Usako. And no one. Not even you, can stop me wearing_ _it!" _

'We'll see,' her mind thought. Standing up, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mamo-chaaaan, aren't you hot in this jacket?" she whispered, kissing his earlobe.

"Usako, what are yo-" he was cut short by her kissing his lips. Her hands reached under the shoulders of his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders, then his arms, then his whole torso.

He kissed her back, much to Motoki's annoyance, but this annoyance was short lived as he saw Usagi break the kiss, grab her bag and run to the door, green jacket in hand.

"Haha!!" Usagi chided. "Got your Baka jacket Mamo-chan!" She ran out of Crown laughing, leaving her extremely annoyed boyfriend in her wake.


	24. Donut

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"3...2...1...GO!" Motoki waved his flag as a sign of commencement.

Both parties began eating furiously.

Motoki watched as a young man and woman struggled to resist the temptation. Until…

"AHA!" The young woman smacked her palm on the counter and held out the other one to the young man.

"500 yen Mamoru-Baka! You licked your lips!"

Mamoru sighed dejectedly at the pile of sugar covered donuts to his left as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He almost won that one too…


	25. Princess

He had had trouble sleeping last night. Once again he had failed to save Sailor Moon, which was not the only thing which plagued his sleep. In the few hours he had managed to finally find some rest, his dreams had been haunted by the young princess who had, for so long, made his every night restless and agitating.

Mamoru dozed quietly on the counter in the unusually quiet Crown, whilst being watched by a young blonde girl.

At first she had giggled when she realised he had fallen asleep, but now she sat in comfortable silence, watching him as he slept. Every so often, when she thought Motoki wasn't looking, she would reach out and brush back the hair that fell over his eyes, or trace a line down his jaw with a finger. He really did look even more gorgeous asleep than awake, if that was possible.

She smiled gently to herself and took a sip of her milkshake. Looking at her watch she realised she needed to leave to go home, but could not bear to leave without saying goodbye. She shook his shoulder, whilst whispering his name softly to wake him up, as much as it pained her to do so. He looked so peaceful. Finally he stirred, and began to open his eyes.

Mamoru heard a distant calling of his name, and felt his upper body being shook. Opening his eyes, he looked and saw her. The princess who had preoccupied his dreams for so long, and, the warrior who he had sworn to protect, even if he sometimes failed.

Blinking a few times, he found it to be Usagi, who smiled at him and whispered, "I just wanted to say goodbye," before standing straight and retreating out of Crown.

He rubbed his eyes and stared at her until she walked out of his sight. It couldn't be… could it?


	26. Saviour

Usagi stumbled slightly as she made her way to Crown, ill, but refusing to give in to it. At a time when her Senshi needed her most, she could not retreat to her bed. Even if that did mean school. But it could not have come at a worse time. July 31st, and a heat wave had hit Juuban. Usagi leant against a wall, feeling sweat drench her face and neck. Then it went black.

Mamoru had been walking casually towards Crown, looking forward to another banter session with Usagi, when he saw said Odango crumple to the ground. Running as fast as the heat wave would allow, he caught her just before she hit the hot concrete. He rushed to Crown in a state of panic. Running into the arcade he shouted to Motoki to get ice and a large chocolate milkshake.

Motoki had never seen Mamoru in such a state. Following his orders, he ran to the freezer, and filled a small bag with ice, hurriedly handing it to his panicked friend. Then he quickly filled a large glass with cool chocolate milkshake. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mamoru gently pressing the ice bag to her face, whilst whispering comforting words into her ear. He could not help but shake his head softly. They were just so perfect, and they did not even realise.

Usagi came to, seeing a pair of distressed midnight blue eyes gazing at her. She felt something cool pressed to her forehead, and could smell the enticing smell of ice cold chocolate milkshake. But this only half registered in her mind. Those eyes, these arms… she had been lost in those eyes before, heck, she had been lost in these arms before. They belonged to the man who had saved her life countless times when she was Sailor Moon. She could smell that unforgettable combination of fresh roses and cinnamon.

This was… _him._


	27. Mask

"Happy Birthday Mamoru!" Motoki cried as Mamoru grumpily slouched into Crown. "I know you hate your birthday but…" Motoki placed a card on the table. "Happy Birthday."

Mamoru smiled slightly. "Thanks," he muttered as he opened his card. A handmade coupon slipped out.

"Free coffee for the birthday boy." He read aloud. "Gee Motoki, you shouldn't have."

Motoki beamed at his best friend. "Oh, and this," sliding a small oblong box onto the counter, "Is from Usagi."

Mamoru's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that she knew his birthday, or that she had actually gotten him something. He pulled off the ribbon gently and carefully opened the box. Inside, in black tissue paper was a white satin masquerade mask. He took it out of the box and held it in the palm of his hands. Pinned to the back was a note. _To my Tuxedo, you'll always be my hero, with or without a mask. Your Odango Atama x"_

"So," Motoki leaned against the counter, "What did your Lady Love get you?" Mamoru was silent. "A mask?" Motoki asked, looking into his hands. Still Mamoru was silent. With a finger, he traced the stitching. He couldn't believe it; and yet, it was the best gift anyone had ever given him.

Then, his eyes widened once more. That must mean, she was Sailor Moon! It had to be her. To Motoki's surprise, Mamoru smacked himself on the forehead for not realising it sooner. "Is she here?" he asked his bewildered friend.

"Actually," Motoki said pointing to a booth at the back, "She's just over there."

Mamoru looked at the mask again before walking over to where Usagi sat, idly stirring a melted milkshake with her straw, obviously in deep thought. Mamoru almost turned back, so as not to disturb her. But, instead, he put on the mask and crept up behind her, until his lips were level with her ear.

"Sailor Moon…" he whispered, producing a rose and handing it to her.

Usagi did not say a word. She silently reached up, and removed the mask from his midnight blue eyes. Bringing a hand to his cheek, she kissed him softly. "My hero," she whispered.

_'You are my hero,'_ she thought, _'In ways you will never know Mamo-chan. You saved my life without even realising…'_


	28. Inanimate Baka

It was watching her.

Waiting, silently daring her to make a snide comment. If it could talk, it would most definitely say, "Go on. I dare you."  
No. She shook her head. She was not going to lose to a jacket. Especially not a repulsive, appalling green Baka jacket that belonged to a repulsive, appalling, albeit not green, Baka.

No. She could keep her tongue in check, oh yes.

She wouldn't- did that jacket just wink at her? She backed away slightly. She had a pair of scissors in her bag. If she slowly reached out and… 'No Usagi!' her subconscious hissed to her. 'Get that thought out of your mind!'

"It's alive," she muttered under her breath. It was so simple. How else would all stains and accidental tears be so miraculously fixed? An image of Mamoru in a pink apron and little maid's hat, sewing, dusting, washing his jacket popped up into her mind, and she desperately fought the urge to laugh.

She looked back at the jacket. There it sat, on the counter, ever so inconspicuous, but she knew it was watching her still. It taunted her, especially off the shoulders of the man beside her.

The jacket removed, she could see every muscle under his black turtle neck. They rippled with every movement, it was not hard to see why he had such a large fan-base now. She wanted to just reach out and touch one. This thought brought a rosy tint to her porcelain cheeks. Damn that jacket, she thought. Damn that Baka. Damn her inability to control her blushing!

Life was cruel.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a large group of girls watching Mamoru, giggling and daring each other to go talk to him. She knew he was deliberately ignoring them, but this did not stop the streak of envy that tore mercilessly through her heart.

And it all came down to that jacket.

"You are so aggravating!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the counter, making heads turn towards her in shock.

A grin formed on Mamoru's face and he turned to return that comment. A look of shock replaced the grin as he realised it was not he she was yelling at, but his… jacket? He wasn't sure whether he should laugh or not.

Motoki did however, as the angry blonde stormed out of Crown. He had been watched her twitch ever since he removed that jacket, muttering to herself and plotting against a certain green baka jacket. He had not missed the small giggle, the cute little blush, the look of envy Usagi had given the girls by the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Motoki was brought out of his reverie at the sound of his friend's voice. He smiled. "You removed your Baka Jacket." He turned away, leaving behind an extremely bemused Mamoru, who could not work out what had just happened.


	29. Motoki's Memoirs

"Oh please, just shut up Mamoru Baka!"  
"But you're doing it all wrong Odango!"

I smiled as I wiped down the counters, remembering the day a certain Baka and Odango had met…  
_  
"Motoki Onii-chan!" I turned and smiled at the sound of the bubbly voice. Tsukino Usagi, one of my regular [and favourite] customers, had just bounced into the arcade, smiling despite the fact that she was drenched from the rain._

"Usa-chan, look at you!" I laughed, "Let me get you a towel and a chocolate milkshake."

"My hero!" she giggled. She looked around the arcade whilst she waited patiently. A brightly coloured poster caught her attention. "Sailor V! Do you have the new game Motoki-san?"

From the store-room, I called back, "Yes, it shouldn't be too far from where you are sitting Usa-chan!" I heard her squeal with delight and skip towards it.

I later walked over to her with a towel and a large chocolate milkshake, to find her sitting grumpily at the Sailor V game. "Are you okay Usagi?" I said, handing her her milkshake.

"Thank you. I can't do this game Motoki, it's too hard!" She slipped a quarter into the machine and began again. Not long after, the game beeped and flashed GAME OVER in front of our eyes, as if daring us otherwise, to try again.

"I'll have a go," I said, leaning over her, feeling her stiffen and intake a sharp breath as I played the game. Soon enough however, GAME OVER was flashing in front of us again. I sighed. "You're right," I grinned, "It is tricky."

"Can I try?" came a deep voice from behind me, making me jump. I spun round, to find myself face to face with Mamoru, my best friend.

"Mamoru!"

"I don't think that's Reika under there is it?" I grinned.

"Sorry, how rude of me. Mamoru, this is Usagi."

"Odango Atama!" he said laughingly.

"Excuse me?" Usagi spluttered.

"Well your hair, its like Odangos isn't it! Now," he said, changing the subject, "I believe I was going to try…" When she would not move, her mouth gaping, he effortlessly picked her up and put her back down so he could walk through. Usagi, her mouth moving like a fish, her face like a tomato. Then she shook her head furiously. "Oh, like you could even-"

The game played an unfamiliar tune and Mamoru leaned back in his stool smugly. "Perfect score."

Usagi pushed him off the stool and he landed in a heap n the floor. I couldn't not laugh at the look on my proud ebony-haired friend's face. Usagi sat in the stool and tried again.

After two fails, Mamoru yelled, "You're doing it all wrong Odango!"

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked indignantly, spinning round to face him. When she realised how close he was to her face, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. But she held her ground. I have to admit, I was quite impressed. Apparently, Mamoru noticed this blush too, and leaned closer to her. Their eyelids drooped slightly, and for a moment I almost thought they were going to kiss.

Almost.

"Argh, Mamoru! Your breath stinks!"

"My breath? How dare you! I think you are just smelling your own breath Odango Atama." He laughed at his own joke.  
Usagi, on the other hand, was unimpressed. "BAKA!" she harrumphed, and stormed out of the Arcade.

I sighed. "I hope you haven't just lost me one of my best customers Mamoru."

Mamoru grinned. "I'm still here." Then he frowned and breathed into his hand. "Do you think my breath really stinks Motoki?"

I just shook my head in response. "I have a horrible sinking feeling, as though a war has just begun…"

Little did I know how right I was…

"Baka! You smelly breath, get away from me!"

"Smelly breath?" came the snorted reply, but when her back was turned I saw him check his breath, just like that memorable rainy afternoon. I smiled and walked over to them. Maybe one day they would actually admit their feelings.

Mamoru was the little boy in the playground who pull on the pigtails of the girl he liked. In this case, it was true, as I saw him tug on one of her ponytails, almost pulling out the bun. This made her shriek and she turned, smacking him round the face with a ponytail. She laughed hysterically at the bemused look on his face.

Usagi was the young girl the little boy was in love with. And whether or not they would ever admit it, they couldn't escape their love for each other.


	30. Wager

"Argh." Makoto put her hands over her ears. "How can you stand this day in, day out Motoki-san?"

"Believe me, it's a challenge Mako-chan. But," he sighed, "You get used to it. I live in the undying hope that one day they may eventually get together and end this war."

A far-away, dreamy look crossed his face. Makoto grinned. "How about we make a little wager then Motoki-san?"

Motoki returned from his reverie. "A wager?" He leaned closer. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since even Minako-chan, 'Goddess of Love' [AN - Motoki does not know about the Senshi or anything] could not do a thing to bring them together, I suggest we take fate into our own hands."

"Okay then. I bet 500 yen they get together or have kissed at least before Christmas."

Makoto shook her head. "No, that's too soon! I take up your offer, if they meet those before Christmas, I will gladly give you 500 yen! But! I bet it will be around Valentine's Day they get together, or at least kiss."

Motoki held out a hand, which she shook. "Deal."

"What's going on?" Standing above Makoto was the perfect couple. If you looked past the arguing and the insults, they were indeed a perfect match. She was the light to his dark. He was the Prince to her Princess. Both loved each other, but lived in constant denial. This wager was their chance to bring them together.

"Well?"

Makoto and Motoki grinned.

"Nothing."


	31. Isolation

"Motoki-san!"

"Good afternoon Usagi-chan," Motoki smiled as a bubbly young girl skipped into Crown. As she skipped, many people turned to smile their greetings also; it was wonderful that someone so young could have such a positive effect on people.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Usual please," Usagi replied batting her eyelashes. Motoki laughed and started to prepare her milkshake. He heard Usagi humming to herself as he made it, and soon the sounds of a bell interrupted the lovely sound. Motoki didn't even have to turn around.

"Afternoon Mamoru," he called.

"How did you know?" Mamoru replied, settling into a stool. Motoki put Usagi's milkshake in front of her.

"I could feel the sparks the minute you walked through the door." Before he could answer, the phone rang. Motoki rushed out the back to answer it. He returned to an unpleasant, yet sadly not unfamiliar scene.

"You are so… aggravating, and disgusting and infuriating and revolting, and that's just your personality you JERK!"

Mamoru grinned slyly and leaned in close, so their noses were almost touching. The two men could both see the repulsed look on Usa's face, but she said nothing.

"My, my, have we swallowed a dictionary Odango Atama?" Usagi still remained silent. "With grades like yours I couldn't see any other explanation." He leaned further, about to go in for the killer comment.

"Can your mindless, hollow airhead define any of those large words Odango?" Motoki waited for the outburst. It did not come in the form of a comeback, as he expected.

*SMACK*

Motoki winced, and so did several onlookers. Still Usagi said nothing. Her face remained expressionless, for someone who was always bright and smiling, this new look was somewhat frightening. Her eyes seethed with fury, but also, they shone with pain. This was mirrored in Mamoru's eyes, but in a different way.

Motoki bowed his head. It was clear that Mamoru had crossed a serious line. "Right,." he said. "Right. Let's just calm down, and look past it and-"

"She smacked me!"

"You hurt her feelings!"

"She started it!"

"Oh that's very mature. How old are you?"

"Right! That's it!" Motoki shouted. "You! Sit on that side of the counter! Usagi! On that side." The two grumbled and sidled over to their respective sides. "Maybe now I can get some peace," he muttered.

To Motoki's despair and utter frustration, the fighting did not cease. Faces were pulled, bitter insults were mouthed at one another. Every so often, paper aeroplane napkins with taunts and teases were passed back and forth. It was only when a plastic spoon hit Motoki in the back of the neck that he decided enough was enough.

"RIGHT!" He shouted, slamming a fist onto the counter. Ignoring the baffled looks from those around him, he focused his full attention on the "if-only-they-would-admit-it" couple in front of him. "Am I really going to have to write a _rota_ for the times you two can come in, so I don't have to put up with _this_?"

He sighed resignedly and put his head in his hands. "Look," he began, "You two are my closest friends, can you please just try and not argue for five minutes? That's all I ask!"

"Sorry Motoki, we'll try," came the pathetic mumblings of the couple in question.

Motoki sighed again. "Thank you Mamoru, Usagi-chan." Smiling for the first time in hours, he started wiping down the counter.

"Odango started it though…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT STUPID NAME!!"


	32. Only Her

"Mamoru-san? Please have these cookies I made…"

"Mamoru-sama, what's your favourite hobby?"

"Mamoru-senpai, you're so smart, I'm so jealous!"

Mamoru was sick and tired of his little fan club chasing him around. The other guys just did not understand where he was coming from. They thought he was being ridiculous to wish for them to leave him alone.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. Shortly after, he was brought out of his reverie by a loud chorus of giggles, one that sounded awfully familiar. Looking up, he saw a large group of young children. But it was the laughing young woman that caught his eye. Golden hair that tumbled down her back in two long ponytails, cerulean eyes like the deepest ocean. And that smile…

His heart sank. He taunted her day in and day out, but only because… he sighed. All he wanted was to see that smile, the dazzling smile that made his pulse race faster with every beam. But all he ever managed to do was make it vanish.

She looked even more beautiful today in the August sunlight. The rays caught the yellow tresses, her skirt billowed around her long legs as she ran with the children, her eyes warm and loving as she laughed with them. She would be the most perfect mother.

Suddenly he saw her with a blonde haired baby in her arms, midnight blue eyes adorning its small round face. The golden goddess lowered a finger and giggled that melodious laugh as her child wrapped a small fist around it. Two rings on her left hand sparkled along with her now even longer hair.

Then the scene changed. She was sat around a Christmas tree, an ebony-haired boy perched on her lap as the blonde little girl passed around presents, her curls cascading down her back. The goddess turned to him and smiled wistfully, and there and then he vowed to make it so he could make her smile that smile for as long as they lived. He smiled back, only to be brought out of his daydream by a gentle voice.

"Mamoru…" he looked up to find the young golden goddess smiling down at him, bathed in the afternoon sunlight. It created a halo around her, making her look even more like the angelic figure she was. She grinned at him. "Take a picture," she winked. "It lasts longer."  
_If only…_ he thought.

But then he blushed, realising he had been watching her since she had arrived with his mouth open. He was about to say something, anything to excuse himself. But no insults, nothing came to mind. Only the family images that he so desperately yearned for, whether they were both aware of it or not. He was saved by the children calling out her name, and she skipped back to them, waving a goodbye as she left him standing, his mouth still agape.

But he came to and smiled to himself. He wanted those daydreams to become reality. He didn't want those fan girls with their cookies and fake hair and bleached teeth. He wanted her, with her innocence and radiant beauty and her acceptance of the fact that he wasn't perfect, that he had his own flaws.

Mamoru closed his eyes and watched the images flicker like an old movie.

Only her.


	33. Envy

Usagi sat herself down by the counter, willing for her hands to stop shaking and the tears in her eyes to go away. She looked down at her lap, playing with the hem of her skirt and kicking her feet against the stool. What was he doing?

"Usa-chan?" She looked up to see a very concerned Motoki sliding a chocolate milkshake towards her.  
She scowled, not at Motoki, but at the curvaceous red head with the ample bosom that had sidled up to him, running a finger up and down his arm. She quickly brought her attention to Motoki when the accused hand ran lower down his torso, her face burning. Whether it was anger or naïve embarrassment, she did not know.

"Thanks Motoki," she smiled weakly and took a sip. Her voice came out monotonous, the opposite of her bubbly, brightness; Motoki frowned at this.

"Odango," came a voice from overhead. Usagi scowled again.

"Baka." Her voice remained monotonous, but now it had a touch of ice that made both Motoki and Mamoru visibly flinch. She turned to look him in the eye, inwardly gasping when she saw the redhead draping herself around him, sneering at the young blonde as she did so.

Motoki passed a coffee to Mamoru and another milkshake to Usagi. Mamoru shrugged off the girl, who gasped indignantly. "You know," he said, "You'll get fat if you drink too many of those." The redhead, who had been glaring at Mamoru and Usagi, now laughed appreciatively. When the two ignored her, she huffed and sidled to the other end of the counter.

"I can lose the weight. You on the other hand, will always be ugly."

A brief flicker of amusement and annoyance flickered across Mamoru's face.

"Oh that's right! With your daily runs to school. Pray tell me, have you ever been on time?"

"Yes I have! And more than once!" she shrieked. She glowered at him, then at the voluptuous air headed redhead who watched them intently. She noted that the girl was leaning so far over the counter, her breasts were in full view of the whole arcade. Usagi's cheeks tinted pink and she folded her arms over her own chest, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Mamoru did not miss a beat. Before he could say anything she mumbled, "Is she your girlfriend?" Then she looked up, now smirking evilly. "She can do so much better than you Baka."

He grinned arrogantly. "No," he took a long sip of coffee. "She's not."

She feigned relief, placing a fluttering hand to her heart. "Good, I'd hate for you to kill that poor girl's life with your Baka attitude and that…" She shuddered. "Jacket." She slurped at her milkshake to finalise her comment.  
Mamoru ran a finger down her cheek and lifted her lips to meet his in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Motoki, who had just turned around to stop the fighting, made a noise of revulsion and annoyance as he turned back again.

Usagi wrapped her arms around her lover's neck to return the kiss. She opened one eye and glared triumphantly at the shell shocked bimbo gaping at her and her boyfriend.

"Happy one month Usako…"

He grinned inwardly, at her jealousy, at the redhead; he hadn't missed the triumphant "AHA!" glare his girlfriend had given the stranger. He also shook his head at her unnecessary envy.

He only had eyes for her after all…


	34. Secret Wishes

I've never thought someone like me could feel an emotion such as this. _Love_.. Until she ran into me that rainy morning, whilst hurrying to school. Never one for being on time I had later discovered, she had yet again woken up late and had to rush to school, and in her rush, bumped into me and my paperwork. I see the image of said paperwork steadily soaking up the April rain shower as she ran off, shouting her apologies; not only to me but at other people. I remember staring at her retreating back whilst my poor notes lay sodden on the floor. I see that same retreating back hurry out of Crown. I want to follow her, but I just can't. There's no way, after all this, she would ever even consider going out with me. I'm just the Jerk, Mamoru-Baka. I clench the hands I had just run through my hair in anger. I couldn't help being the bad guy!

My best friend, Motoki, sighs in annoyance and resignation. I can see he wants to make a comment about how I should be nicer to "little Usa-chan", but he can't say it. He knows how I feel about her. He knows other things. He knows what I'm like, how I'm not like, how I should be like but can't be.

So he does not say anything. I don't utter a word either. We just sit in silence, the sounds of laughter and chatter, and pouring rain surrounding us, suffocating me. I see that Motoki wishes I could be more open with my emotions, instead of having to turn my love into cruelty and humiliation. I wish that too. I wish that the beautiful angel who fell into my life could fall into my waiting arms, where I could love her forever. [AN - I'm sorry, that's terrible, I'll change that at some point.]


	35. Hopelessly Devoted

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them gradually adjust to the light before turning to the silver haired beauty next to me. Kissing her softly, she giggled "Good morning Mr. Chiba" into my mouth.

"Good morning Mrs. Chiba," I replied.

"Not yet," she laughed. She looked adoringly at me, then adoringly at the shining ring on her left hand. I rolled my eyes and sank into my pillows. At first, I had almost been jealous, but now I had gotten used to it. Who could be jealous of a ring anyway? But that didn't stop me from making a comment. I may have gotten softer in my age and in love, but I was still Chiba Mamoru at heart, and she was still my Odango Atama.

"You'll go cross-eyed if you look at it any longer." This comment was met with a pillow right in the face.

"Baka." Some things never change. I grinned, then proceeded to tickle my young fiancée, her squeals of laughter music to my ears. Soon my fingertips came to a rest on her flat stomach, and I made soft circling moments with an index finger. Soon, perhaps next year, we would have Chibi-Usa. Serenity VIII. Small Lady.

In the twentieth century, the name Small Lady had never quite appealed to me, but now it rolled over my tongue, like waves in a restless sea. Serenity's hand joined mine. "Soon," she whispered.

I kissed her once more, then made my way over to one of our windows. Crystal Tokyo was awakening with us. As my future self had once told me "back in the day", it had evolved into a bustling hub of music and the arts [AN - English Dub quote for you =D]

But it hadn't been easy. Whilst Serenity looked brave and strong on the surface, I knew deep down she, and the other Senshi wanted normal lives. They were afraid. Whilst we still married and had children, their duties were to her, and myself, our Golden kingdom and the Neo Silver Millennium. Such a price to pay for almost nothing. Serenity had been frightened of the responsibility. It came naturally, eventually, the ruling of a kingdom, solving problems of the people, everything she had learnt in our previous lives. And yet, there was a part of her, one I think still remains even now, a year later, that yearns for (dare I say it) freedom. To be her own person. Not a Queen.

Said Queen currently bustles around the bedroom looking for a certain wedding planner. Here it comes…

"Endy have you seen my-"

"Second drawer on the left Ren."

The day I can burn that blasted book is a day that cannot and sadly will not come soon enough. Now don't get me wrong, I am so very excited about our wedding. But there are only so many times I can pick out tablecloth colours. Hearing my sigh Serenity walks over clutching the bane of my existence to her chest. "As much as I appreciate how _so_ enthusiastic you are about our wedding Endy, try and turn it down a notch please?"

I grin. "Yes Dear."


	36. Owned

Mamoru watched as Usagi shamelessly flirted with Motoki over her chocolate milkshake. He scowled jealously as he laughed at something she said.

_You just wish that was you bringing such mirth to her eyes_, a cruel voice inside his head jibed. He shook his head as if to shake away the voice and sipped his coffee, rolling his eyes as he turned his face away from the scene.

He heard Motoki excuse himself to serve customers and frowned at his retreating back. Unable to hold his silence any longer, Mamoru cleared his throat and drawled, "He has a girlfriend Odango Atama, so your taste in men is clearly flawed. And even if he didn't, your shameless flirting would get you no where." He turned back and sipped his coffee before muttering in her direction, "Baka."

He mentally smacked himself in the head for that one. He knew he didn't mean that, and to add insult to injury, he had used her own insult against her.  
Usagi flushed crimson, but refusing to be intimidated by Mamoru, spoke up.  
"And you know what 'good taste' is then, Mamoru-Baka?" she said testily.  
"As a matter of fact, Odango Atama," he said cockily, leaning against the counter smugly, "I do." He grinned knowingly, causing her to sneer in disgust.  
"I don't think voluptuous, air-headed plastics count, Baka. You're supposed to date humans, not dogs."

Mamoru was shocked into silence. "That…"  
Usagi smiled smugly as Motoki came back. He was surprised, but relieved, to find the counter chaos-free and the two people he had left still in one piece. And oddly quiet. He glanced in Mamoru's direction, raising his eyebrows when he saw Mamoru gaping at Usagi, who was sitting nonchalant drinking milkshake, with a small grin on her lips.  
Motoki opened his mouth to question the situation, but not wanting to disturb the peace in its rarity, decided to leave it and turned to the coffee machine.  
As he did so, a proud Usagi turned and mouthed a single word to Mamoru.

"Owned."


	37. Leader

"Serenity!"  
The silver haired princess turned slowly in shame, her moonlit locks tracing the palace floor as she did so.  
"You were going to meet the Earth Prince again weren't you!"  
A slight blush came to her porcelain cheeks, she had been caught.  
"Venus…I…"  
"Serenity…" In three strong strides the orange clad soldier walked across to her monarch to be and took her by the shoulders. The young princess flinched, waiting for a berating. Venus sighed. "It's forbidden Princess. You know we're more than happy for you, you know that. We just don't want any more trouble."  
She paused, unsure of whether she should continue. She did.

"We don't want to see you get hurt."

The princess's eyes flashed with sadness. She shrugged Venus's hands off her shoulders and turned her back on her guard. It looked as though neither had won this battle, and Venus, having grown weary of the repetitive situation, began to walk away.  
"Minako-chan?" The soldier froze in her tracks, in obvious shock.  
Then, she removed the mask from her face and after staring at it in her palms for a few moments, she turned to her princess.  
"Serenity?"  
Her friend's voice was shaky as she asked, "Are we destined to be? Will we be happy Minako-chan?" Seeing Mina's confused face she continued, "You-you're the soldier of love Minako-chan, you know these things!" By now she had ran to her friend's side and gripped her shoulders in anguish.  
The change in roles had not escaped Minako's attention. She looked up into Serenity's eyes sadly, her own emotions mirrored in the sky blue orbs before her. They did look remarkably similar, it was true.

Minako wanted to tell her that yes, they were destined to be, and how when they were together their auras shone brighter than the sun. [1]  
How their coming together, although forbidden, could potentially bring a unity between two warring planets and they would prosper from thus.  
She wished she could tell her best friend that she didn't think they would be happy, because they were already as happy as they could be given the circumstances. That she had never seen her princess quite so happy in all the years she had known her.

But, on her word to Queen Serenity, she was not to utter a single one of these things. The Queen was not as oblivious as her daughter thought she was. She knew what was going on behind her back, and although she wished just as much as Venus did, she could not permit her daughter to see him.  
And, as Mars had informed her not a week ago, the love between Serenity and Endymion was powerful and dangerous enough to bring down the whole Alliance, or so she had seen in her fire. This had worried her further, so, she had sent Serenity's four guardians to make sure she did not visit the Terran Prince as often as she liked.  
Venus never answered her princess's question. She simply gazed into her eyes and whispered, "I don't think you should be seeing him anymore Princess," and walked away from her, ignoring the gasp she heard.

When she looked back not a moment later, the Princess was already gone.

_[1] Something I have read in many fan fictions and on fan sites that Minako / Sailor Venus could tell when two people were destined to be together, because she could see their auras. Some say this is because she was a Venusian, some say because she was the Goddess of Love, some say both. I think it makes sense.  
When the two auras matched and/or shone extremely brightly, they were meant to be._


	38. No Assumptions

"Look, Luna said to-"

Ami was hushed by Makoto, who had seen Motoki begin to walk over.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked with a grin. All four girls shook their heads frantically. Motoki shrugged. "May I?" he indicated to the vacant seat.

"You may as well," Makoto said, rolling her eyes, "It doesn't look as though Usagi will be joining us anytime soon."

"She may eventually take a break from her verbal sparring with Mamoru-san and grace us with her presence," Rei muttered.

"Ahh, love," Minako sighed.

There was silence, which was broken by four outbreaks of laughter.

"L-love?" Rei stuttered.

"I don't think either of them knows the word when it concerns the other," Motoki said, wiping his eyes.

Minako pouted, "Don't be so sure."

Any comeback was interrupted by a deep chuckle coming from the counter. The occupants of the booth looked up to see Mamoru laughing, genuine laughter, at something Usagi at just said. She was laughing too. Not at her, not at him, but with each other.

"He's… laughing…" Rei whispered.

"They're laughing… _together_," Motoki said, unsure whether to believe the scene in front of him. All looked at the two agape, except for Minako, who had a smug grin plastered on her face.

"I've never seen him laugh before," said Ami.

"No… he doesn't laugh often. He doesn't smile often, for that matter," Motoki said. "But that still doesn't mean he loves her, Usagi can make anyone laugh if she wants to, I think she just often chooses not to in Mamoru's case."

"Don't be so sure," Minako repeated. "You cannot assume that their arguments are fuelled by hatred. You know what assuming does…"

Motoki laughed. "How many of their arguments have you seen then Minako-chan?"

The Goddess of Love smiled secretly. "You'd be surprised Motoki-san, how people react to love." She gestured to the couple before her, who had started laughing again. "Take Mamoru-san for example, obvious childhood trauma, lives alone, has few friends. He doesn't think he knows how to love. And the way he is with women that fawn over him, he ignores them, brushes away their affections. But Usagi…"

She looked back to her friends, to see them watching her with interest.

But, before she could respond, she was cut off with a loud "Minna!"

The group looked up to a sunny Usagi standing before them, Mamoru looking at her with amusement, but also, affection.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami said wearily, "Not so loudly!"

Usagi pouted, then brightened up again, "Are we still going to the mall?" The girls looked at her and grinned their affirmation.

"Yatta!" Usagi punched the air and skipped out of the shop, calling out, "Bye Motoki-Onii-san! Bye Mamoru-san!"

The girls and Motoki looked at Mamoru then, to see a small smile on his face. He waved a hand in farewell, and mouthed 'Goodbye' at her.

As the girls filed out of Crown, Motoki excused himself and disappeared to the stock room. Minako turned to follow Rei and the others, but stopped.

"Minako-chan?"

"I'll catch up!"

She walked over to Mamoru, who was sitting quietly by himself, staring into his almost empty coffee cup.

"Mamoru-san?" she said quietly, gently breaking his thoughts.

"Hey, Minako-san," he muttered.

'_A man in love…'_ Minako thought happily, smiling softly.

"You really like her, don't you…" Minako whispered.

There was a pause, during which Mamoru stared deeply into the dregs of his coffee cup.

"No, I don't," he said quietly.

"I love her."


	39. Driving Lessons

It was with great reluctance that Chiba Mamoru handed the keys to his girlfriend Tsukino Usagi as he sat down in the passenger seat of his red sports car.

His beautiful, shiny, unmarked, red sports car.

He sighed as she giggled happily and put the keys into the ignition. "Okay," he said gently, "Check the handbrake is on and the gears are in neutral, and then you can turn on the ignition."

The car rumbled softly beneath him as she turned the keys.

"Right. Seatbelt on, and put the clutch down, right down. Okay, now put your foot down on the accelerator gen-"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Mamoru clutched to the sides of his seat for dear life, "Right. Right okay. Well good thing the trusty handbrake was on, or there wouldn't be much car left." He patted the handbrake approvingly [and thankfully] before looking at Usagi and bursting into laughter. Her face was of pure shock, one hand hovering over the steering wheel and the other gripping onto it for dear life.

Mamoru laughed at his horrified, indignant girlfriend. "Shall we try again?"

_Haha, true story. I am an appalling driver, and I almost drove my dad's beautiful new car into the front of our house on my first try. Suffice to say, the only time I was allowed back into the car again, was to ride in the passenger's seat!_


	40. Diary

A hand reached out, for the hundredth time, and quickly retracted.

For the hundredth time.

Mamoru was furious with himself, how could one rectangular object taunt him this much? 'Oh,' said the devious little voice in his head, 'How much that one rectangular object could teach you.' This was enough.

"One quick peek."

Scanning the pages, he reached out for the diary and scanned its pages, his fixed stare almost burning the ink away from them.  
_  
Hairdresser's appointment - 3:00PM…_

Meet girls for lunch at mall - 12:30 PM …

Hot date with Raiko - 6:30 PM …

Buy cat foo- 

"Hot date?" Mamoru almost spluttered coffee all over the diary's pages after reading those poisonous words. As people turned to stare at him, he laughed weakly and buried his face back into the diary.

'So she has a hot date huh? I see the name is Raiko, not Mamoru. Or should I say… Baka.' The voice had returned, that little annoyance everyone must encounter at least once in their lives. As he was still staring at 'Hot date with Raiko', Usagi happened to skip back into Crown. Before she could utter a single sound, Mamoru found himself yelling.

"Who is this Raiko? I don't think he's good enough! Not for you! If you're going on a date with anyone, it will be me! I am responsible and I actually have a car, and a good job, and I have two brain cells to rub together, unlike those failures at your school! If I ever find this Raiko I'll give him what for!" [AN - And that's some serious yelling/rambling.]

There was a period of silence throughout Crown, as once again people turned and stared at the couple. They were shocked, as not only was it a rarity to see Mamoru ever raise his voice, it was never raised in compassion or over-protectiveness. Especially not for Usagi. The latter broke the silence.

"Erm, okay, _Dad_, but that's Minako-chan's diary, not mine. Do you think I would be silly enough to leave my diary lying around near the likes of you Baka?" She blushed momentarily at these words, but shook it off before Mamoru noticed. Quickly snatching the diary from a stunned Mamoru, who was reeling from what had just happened, she spun round to leave.

Just as she reached the doors, she turned her head to face him.

"Friday, 7 o'clock? Pick me up from my house.' And with that, she was gone.


	41. Simplicity

"You can't say that; you don't know him!"  
"No. I don't. But I know you."

She had me there. We sat in stifled silence for a moment as we both contemplated the last few minutes of conversation.  
I was, and always had been, in awe of Rei. For someone so fiery [and excuse my irony there], she could still often be so calm and collected. Even with me.

A small smile came to my lips. Rei looked at me with a single, perfectly raised eyebrow; a technique she had no doubt mastered over the years.

"What?"  
"I love you Rei-chan."

The other eyebrow rose in surprise, and after another moment of silence she began to laugh.

"Oh Usa-chan," her arms wrapped around me in a friendly, comforting embrace; the kind only a best friend, or sister could give. She was like my sister in a lot of respects. All the inners were, but she more so.

"I love you too Usa-chan."

"And I _know_ Mamoru-san does too."


	42. Past I

The sounds and smells enchanted her, filling her senses and teasing her emotions all at once, overwhelming yet so comforting.

'Something so simple' Endymion had always said, but it never failed to impress her. Everything on Earth, a bird, a rose, and in this case, the ocean, always impressed her.

Every five minutes she would squeal and point and run towards something that was so new and foreign to her; it was all so fascinating. It wasn't until her third trip to Earth that she even realised she was doing it, and looking over at her lover in embarrassment, saw him smiling in amusement and adoration.

Later that night, when they were lying underneath the stars, she had asked him if it annoyed him in any way. He had laughed, that deep, delightfully sexy laugh that sent shivers down her spine [although anything he did sent shivers down her spine], kissed her tenderly on the nose and told her quite the contrary, he found it perfectly adorable. She had looked at him in amazement after that. He was so wonderful. Actually, now that she thought about it, that evening had been pretty wonderful.

A small kiss on the side of her neck brought Serenity out of her reverie. A pair of strong arms wrapped her in a warm, comfortable embrace, and it was only now that she realised that she had been shivering.

"I wondered where you'd disappeared off to," came a low voice in her ear.

"I couldn't sleep, and heard the ocean, so I thought I would come out and…" she trailed off, and for a few moments they watched the restless waves roll over and over one another, whispering long lost secrets to them, as if they were the only two people to ever exist.

"There's nothing like this on the Moon," Serenity breathed.

"So you've said before," Endymion muttered almost laughingly, trailing kisses down her collarbone. Her porcelain cheeks tinted pink in the moonlight, whether it was his comment or his kisses, he did not know.

She pulled out of his embrace, and for a moment felt sharp, cool air sting her skin as she left the warmth of his arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked confusedly.

"Where do you think?" Serenity called back with a confident note to her voice, but to Endymion's amusement, her cheeks were still tinted.


	43. Sickness

I'm not feeling at all well today.

I wasn't feeling bad when I got up this morning. In fact, I was feeling really good. It was a lovely day, one of those days that, when you open your curtains you smile and you just know it's going to be a good day. Last night we had experienced a horrific storm, but this morning were met with glorious sunshine.

Nothing had gone wrong, and I had no reason to believe it would.

Then I left the apartment building. That's when it all went horribly wrong…

First there was the rabid dog that could only have come from Hell, who lashed out at my poor unsuspecting legs while tangling his dog chain around said legs. All while I feebly attempt to balance a year's worth of papers in one hand and a red hot coffee in the other.

Once I've untangled myself, sparing not only myself but my precious papers and more precious coffee, my poor legs are splashed by some random passing car, who thinks it would be funny to double the speed limit AND go through the largest puddle in the street.

After pulling myself together, I turn to face my apartment building, which is no further than 100 yards.

The next five minutes are wonderfully uneventful, I finish my coffee while mentally reading through my notes for next week's Biology final. In my dazed stupor a bundle of… gold collides into me, and we both tumble to the ground. Of course as luck would have it, my notes for next weeks final fell into a deep puddle. Of course!

She was gone before I could catch her name, but she wasn't completely out my life.

The rest of the day was somewhat similar, I arrived late for school, my Biology final was… well… disastrous, pretty much reflecting my whole day. Then I was late for lunch, due to said Biology final, and I missed out on the pudding. Childish perhaps, but it had really been an awful day.

Finally, I left school, and headed for the Crown Arcade to whinge to my best friend Motoki. No sooner had I left school the clouds burst open and poured oceans of water onto my poor self. And of course, the instant I stepped into Crown, the storm stopped.

I spotted Motoki not far from myself, bending over a shimmer of gold huddled at the new Sailor V game. Brightening quite quickly, I walked over to make a jibe at my luckier friend, after the unlucky day I had experienced.

After a quick mockery concerning, him, the small blonde girl and his girlfriend Reika, the blonde turned.

"Odango Atama!"

But besides incredulity and amazement… there was something else. I've never ever believed in love at first sight, or lust either for that matter. But she… she was so familiar, like I had loved her before…

I was brought quite harshly back down to earth with a bump at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Usagi-chan, this is Chiba Mamoru, Mamoru-kun, Tsukino Usagi."

"Mamoru," he had whispered later on, "You all right? You're not looking very well."

I wasn't feeling at all well to be honest. And I had felt so well when I awoke too.  
Before I met Tsukino Usagi.

My sickness.

_Retch. I was in a slump when I wrote this one!_


	44. War

Oh it was just too much, Mamoru had to make a comment about Usagi's … drooling, before he lost his mind.

"Your infatuation is so pathetic it is almost endearing. Really Odango, you're wasting your time on someone whose time **you**, are not worth of."

There was a brief silence, before a loud slapping sound echoed through the Arcade.

"How DARE you! Don't you even TRY and talk about infatuation like you know what you're talking about! You'll only embarrass yourself."

After a brief moment of shock, Mamoru grinned, holding a cold palm to his burning cheek.

"I believe Satan himself would run sobbing in terror at that temper of yours."

"Then why are you still standing there?"

"Because I-"

"WHY are you so rude to me?"


	45. Phone Number

Usagi smiled weakly as she was cornered by two very similar looking girls.

"Err… can I help you with something?"

_What could two beautiful, intelligent girls want with me? Do they know who I am?_  
Horror shot through Usagi like a bolt of lightning.

"You know Mamoru-kun… don't you?"

_Oh. Fans…_  
Usagi suppressed a look of disgust and fatigue and stopped herself from rolling her eyes with great difficulty.

"Can we have his number? You're good friends right?"

"F-friends…" Usagi wheezed under her breath. She forced a laugh.

"This is candid camera isn't it!"  
_  
[AN - Cookies to those who can spot the Mamo-Cameo :P]_


	46. Past II

Whilst Zoicite triumphed over Jadeite at chess, and Nephrite was comfortably settled with a large and rather dusty book [or as Jadeite called it, 'a re-constructed bedside cabinet'] about Plutonian runes, Kunzite and the young Prince was practicing their sword technique.

As Endymion avoided a particularly swift attack from his leading General, Jadeite could not avoid his inevitable defeat at chess. Immediately bored and in need to pull someone down to his current level, he looked in the direction of his Prince and leader and grinned.

"So Endymion, I ah, hear you go by a new name now?"

This comment was met with a diversity of looks - Nephrite looked amused, Zoicite exasperated and from behind Endymion's back, a look of warning was shot from Kunzite. Endymion on the other hand, looked somewhat bemused.

"Oh?"

Jadeite paused for dramatic effect, letting an irritating and soon uncomfortable feeling envelope the five young men.

He looked his Prince directly in the eyes.

"Endy..kun?" He grinned slyly, "Do tell."

Obviously the Prince felt actions were louder than words, as he was soon being restrained by his best friend and leader.

"I'm sure she has hardly been teaching you Lunarian etiquette, no?"

"Speaking of etiquette, you have obviously learnt next to none from a certain scarlet Senshi."

_"Do tell."_


	47. Beautiful Nightmare

"Okay Usagi-chan your turn."

Usagi gulped and reached out for the bottle. As her hand touched the cold glass, her eyes met Mamoru's. His expression mirrored the one she knew was plastered all over her face. She swallowed again and spun.

It spun and spun, round and round, until suddenly, it stopped.

Everyone groaned, except for Motoki, who punched the air and cheered.

The bottle was pointing directly to Mamoru.

Usagi closed her eyes and begged the Kamis for forgiveness, asking them why they hated her so.  
Mamoru sighed in irritation.

"Let's just get this over with."

Usagi's breath caught in her throat as Mamoru leaned in closer…. Closer….

"Ah!"

Usagi sat up and put a shaking hand to her fluttering heart, breathing wildly. Running the other hand through her sweat drenched hair, she sighed and closed her eyes again.

"It was all just a dream. What a relief…"

So why did she feel so disappointed?


	48. Walking Disaster

He knew it was going to happen. From the minute, no, the Isecond/I, the first sounds of thunder were heard, he knew there would be tears and tantrums yet again in the arcade.

A loud wail cut through the once peaceful air of the Crown Arcade, causing many heads to turn towards the door, including that of a Chiba Mamoru.

"Motokiii-Oniiii-saaaaaan!"

As said man ran off to prepare hot cocoa and gather towels, a young blonde girl stumbled into the Arcade, soaking wet from the storm outside. Her entire form quivered and her teeth chattered from the cold. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her make up had run. As she made her way towards the counter, her shoes squelching and water dripping from her drenched uniform, she whimpered.

She look like a drowned rat, Mamoru thought.  
He had quite honestly never seen her look more beautiful.

But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Hey Odango! What threw you up?"


	49. Caramel Swirls

Oh this was just too delicious. The tall, proud, dark and egotistical Chiba Mamoru, almost reduced to tears by a girl. It was almost too good to watch.

Almost.  
It had all started barely ten minutes before, when a shrill, that could rival Usagi herself, of "Mamoru-senpai!" had rung through the air of Crown Arcade. Usagi hadn't missed Mamoru stiffen in horror and look desperately around him for a way to escape as the small blonde bounced up to him, her arms full of sweet treats and other gifts for her crush.

Fast forward ten minutes, and Mamoru was now dying from the situation he was in. Usagi looked at her watch. 'Should I give it a few more minutes?' She glanced at Mamoru's face and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from breaking into fits of laughter. 'Maybe not.'

In one graceful movement she lifted herself from her seat and was then elegantly gliding towards the wretched ebony-haired man.

"Mamo-chaaaan!" She smiled as a look of 'Oh God another one' flickered over his face.

Pushing herself between the small blonde and Mamoru, she pressed herself up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy one month anniversary!"

Pulling his face closer to hers, she brought her lips to his ear. To the rest of the Arcade, they looked like a happy, intimate couple. They couldn't have been more wrong.

"You owe me big time, baka," she hissed, before pressing her lips slightly to his cheek.

In a sudden flurry of wrapping paper, ribbon, chocolate boxes and angry tears, the small fan stormed out of the arcade screaming, "A girlfriend! He has a girlfriend! Of course he has a girlfriend! I'm such an IDIOT!"

Finally, after a long, uncomfortable silence that fell over the customers and staff, chat began to resume throughout the arcade. Mamoru turned to Usagi.

"Odango… _what_?"  
"I couldn't bear it anymore. You would have thrown yourself into the busy traffic if I didn't intervene as soon as I did. Oooo, caramel swirls, my favourite."  
"M-Mine too," he stammered bemusedly, "But why did you do that? For me?"  
"She was too blonde," she stated matter-of-factly, "Too ditsy."  
'Also my favourite,' he thought.


	50. A Baka's Odango

Mamoru slouched into the arcade, feeling as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Last night had been awful in itself, he had almost not caught Sailor Moon, resulting in a potential death. Then he had overslept due to the youma attack and Ithose/I dreams again. Then he had been caught in a rainstorm and all his notes had been drenched in the rain, he was almost late for school and he just knew he had failed his bio exam.

He walked towards his usual stool, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever when he saw a hot black coffee waiting for him, courtesy of Motoki. His happiness was short lived however, when he slumped into his stool and was poked in the backside with a sharp corner. Grumbling, he turned his attention to that of the seat and saw an envelope with his name on it. Opening the envelope precariously, he saw an outline of hearts and in the centre of the card, a large bouquet of roses. Then he remembered: Valentine's Day. In his foul mood he had completely forgotten. 'But who would want to remember anyway,' he thought grumpily. Looking around him, he found himself surrounded with red decorations and flowers and hearts and cherubs. He cringed, then focused his attention back on his card.

_Baka.  
I was in a store the other day and saw this; for some revolting reason, it reminded me of you. I presumed that due to your lack of personality and charm and therefore, friends, you wouldn't be receiving anything this year, so I got it for you.. I left it with lovely Motoki-Onii-san to put next to your equally lacking black coffee. Happy Valentine's Day. I guess.  
Usagi.  
U.S.A.G.I!_

Mamoru smiled slightly, suddenly feeling considerably lighter.


	51. Dares

"Er-Erm, Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru looked up. "Usagi?"

"Er, yeh, hi. Erm, look, let me apologise for all this. I want you to know that it's all for something and I don't mean to cause you any offence but…"

Mamoru's eyes widened as she clenched her eyes shut and leant her face in hers. Her pearly pink lips were closing in on him and he found himself fighting to be the one to kiss her first. Just as his eyelids were slowing lowering, her lips found his coffee cup and she took a reluctant sip from his drink.

"Eurgh sick!" Her face crumpled up and her tongue hung out of her mouth in disgust. "How do you drink this sewage Mamoru baka? So bitter… and tasteless! No wonder you drink so much of it! Jeez Baka," she threw several sachets of sugar in his direction. Try some of this sometime, Lord knows you need something sweet in your life."

Mamoru could only stare. Stare at the one and only sweet thing he wanted, as she retreated to her hysterical friends, laughing, "What? I wasn't going to run around Juuban naked!"


	52. Fixer Upper

The girls heard the yells and the frustrated shrieks from the bottom of the temple stairs. And her exasperated guardian's attempts to calm her princess.

"He's just so… oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
"Usagi-chan, I'm sure there's a perf-"  
"He told me I was ineligible to ever find any guy who would ever want to date me Luna!"

The Senshi desperately tried to refrain from rolling their eyes, especially Rei, as their princess and leader stormed into the room angrily, Moon cat at her feet, and walked to the mirror.

Usagi glared at her reflection, then sighed.  
"What I need is something that can make him fall at my feet, fix myself up to look desirable, just to teach him a lesson…"

Just as Rei opened her mouth to make a biting remark, Usagi let out a triumphant yell, "That's it!"

Reaching into her sub-space pocket, she cried, "Luna Pen! Turn me into Mamoru's perfect woman!"

Disbelief fell over the rest of the group, thrown into silence. As Usagi transformed, Rei's annoyed voice cut through the quiet.

"Odango! What do you think could possibly come out of… turning… into… yourself?"


	53. Karma

"You just wait Baka! You're going to have some awful Karma coming your way! What goes around comes around!"  
Mamoru scoffed. "I don't believe in silly old Karma Odango Atama, especially when it concerns you."

Famous last words indeed. The next day, Mamoru's very own Atama was struck by a series of unfortunate events: In the morning, his entire _shoe_ collection fell from his wardrobe onto him. In Biology, a classmate's _homework_ was screwed up in protest of a _poor mark _and thrown, hitting him square on the forehead. At lunchtime, a fellow student spilt _chocolate milkshake_ over his brand new crisp white shirt.

He slouched into Crown in the early afternoon, almost throwing himself into his usual stool, trying to ignore the smug looks on the faces of two young blondes.

"Coffee," Mamoru grumbled.  
"Karma?" Motoki smirked.  
"Coffee," Mamoru hissed.


	54. Luna Pen Magic

It was strange how something _so_ everyday, so natural, something so very worthless to any other person, meant everything to Chiba Mamoru.  
It had started when he had found the object, lying so inconspicuously on his green "Baka Jacket", as _she_ called it. That same she was the cause of all this. All these new feelings that he wasn't entirely sure he liked, but loved at the same time.

Mamoru smiled, and put the 3 foot long strand of blonde hair back in the box, alongside two very special valentines cards, a photo of him and his parents, a coffee coupon from Motoki, a rose petal and a delicately wrapped caramel swirl.


	55. Happy New Year?

"I'm going to do it."  
"S-sorry?" I stuttered, a little scared, actually. His face was contorted into a frightfully cheerful face. Somehow, it was just too cheery for Mamoru-kun.  
"You're so right Motoki-kun. All this time I've been denying my feelings for Oda- Usagi, and I've decided that enough is enough. It'll be the perfect start to 2009. I'm going to ask her to dinner."

A few silent moments passed while I registered this. Beneath the counter, so he wouldn't see, I pinched my wrist to see if- owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

No. I wasn't dreaming. And Mamoru wasn't blind.  
"Why are you flinching?"  
"I… accidentally touched the kettle."  
"Oh," he said, satisfied with this, "Okay then."

More silence.  
"So do you think I should ask her?"  
I laughed, "Mamoru-kun, I've been waiting for this for almost 18 months. I _definitely_ advise it. What do you have to lose anyway?"  
He grimaced, "My pride. My dignity. Her? I don't know."  
I smiled comfortingly, "Look, it's a new year, like you said. I know, if she turns you down, it'll suck. But she could always say yes? And I'm pretty sure she will. Full steam ahead I say!"

_Full steam ahead? Really?_

Mamoru didn't answer, but just smiled at me, then into his coffee cup. I returned the expression; I'd never seen him look so content. So young, like his real age was showing through.

At the moment, the lady in question bounced into the arcade, in a flurry of gold and blue and white. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and she'd never looked so happy.  
"Happy New Year! A double chocolate for me please Motoki-Onii-san! And a strong black coffee for Mamoru-san too please," she smiled at me. I nodded at her and turned around to prepare the drinks, but didn't miss the sideways glance Mamoru gave her, a small smile on his lips.  
"You're even bouncier than usual Odango, what's made you even sugary than usual?" I heard Mamoru ask.  
Usagi harrumphed, but replied, "Well Baka, if you must know, I met the most wonderful guy last night at Minako-chan's New Year's Eve party. His name was Ryoku, and he's tall and handsome with dark hair and the most beautiful midnight blue eyes in the entire world. He's taking me out to dinner tonight!" she gushed, ending her speech with a small, girlish giggle.

I didn't turn around. I didn't dare. As the ice-cold air from outside bit at my neck and back, the grip on Usagi's glass tightened. I stared down at the brown liquid for a long time.

"Mamoru-san? What did I say?"


	56. Autumn II

Usagi loved Autumn. The beautiful colours, the intriguing smells and the heightened anticipation and flurry of excitement as Christmas approached. She smiled as a group of small school children ran past her, their laughter [and the calls of their exasperated mothers] ringing in her ears.

It was perhaps her favourite time of year, she thought, as she watched the leaves of a tall tree above soar through the sky on a gentle breeze that tugged gently at her hair. It always reminded her of whispered messages, where would they end up? Would the receiving hear them?

Usagi pondered on this for a moment, before letting a small smile escape her lips once more and turning up to the sky, whispered,

_"I love you Mamoru."_


	57. Hair Scare

Seldom things shocked or scared Chiba Mamoru. Heights, yes. A fear of falling - understandable. Running out of coffee on a Monday morning. Who wasn't?A full cup of which he was slowly savouring, and almost spat out over Usagi as she sauntered into Crown that afternoon sporting bright crimson curls as opposed to her normal (and beautiful) golden odangos.

"Usa-chan?" Mamoru heard Motoki whisper faintly, "Wha…What?" Words were beyond them both it seemed. "My hair?" She replied sweetly, "I just felt like I needed a change. Besides, do you have any idea how hot this hair makes me this time of year?"

"Well… I think it really suits you Usagi-chan," Motoki said, shooting quite the opposite look in Mamoru's direction.

"Thank you Motoki-Onii-san, "Usagi chirruped, before excusing herself to "meet the girls at Rei-chan's" and skipping out of Crown.

"So did it work?" Minako asked later at Rei's."You should have seen his face!" Usagi beamed, slipping off the crimson wig and letting her blonde tresses tumble to the floor.

"He'll never tease me about my hair _ever_ again."


	58. Heart of Gold

It was a sight that deeply unsettled any father. Glancing around the room, Endymion caught sight of his young daughter sitting alone, almost entirely concealed by a long curtain in the corner of the hall. He excused himself and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Misery loves company," he said, sharply breaking her out of a daydream, "Mind if I join you?" His daughter shook her head, and he crouched down to sit with her. Chibi-Usa couldn't hide a smile at the image of the great King of Crystal Tokyo sitting awkwardly on the floor.

Clearly her father's thought mirrored hers, but his smile quickly turned to a concerned frown. "Why are you over here Small Lady? Why don't you play with your friends?"

Chibi-Usa scowled, "They aren't my friends. They're all fake. They just want to be my friend because of who my mother is." She sighed dramatically, "It's so hard to make honest friends."

Endymion laughed. "You know, once upon a time, I felt exactly the same way you did. I felt like making friends was the hardest thing in the world; that everyone around me was fake and superficial."

He paused, "And then I met this young girl. She was bubbly and cheery, albeit a little ditzy, but she had a heart of gold and no matter how stubborn someone was, she could brighten their day like that. She was everyone's friend."

"Papa, do you still know this girl?"

Endymion caught the eye of his enchanting wife across the room, who at that moment was talking to an ambassador whose name she would have forgotten in the morning, but who no doubt was being charmed by her, and would never forget her.

"I do. She married me."


	59. Accident

Destiny would forever live to regret the day she touched Fate's tarot cards.

"What were you thinking! They were supposed to rule the world together and create the Neo Silver Millennium! A crystal utopia!" Fate jabbed an angry finger towards the image of Mamoru and Usagi bickering on Destiny's large crystal ball.

"Look at this! Does this look like two people who will ever fall in love to you?"  
"I-I-I… well… They looked like playing cards! I…. just wanted to play solitaire…"

"Pluto's going to kill you."


	60. Impulse

Chuckling to himself, Mamoru made his way to the restroom, leaving a young girl huddled over her chocolate milkshake surrounded by a buzz of his taunts and insults, as though a swarm of angry wasps flew about her head.

Motoki looked upon her pathetic figure in sadness. He often wondered if Mamoru was doing all this to just cover up his own feelings of endearment for the young blonde, or if in reality, he was just cruel and harsh. He shook his head at this. No. No Mamoru had a complex, sure, but he also had a heart.

Still…

Seeing Usagi like this was none the less heartbreaking, she indeed was becoming like a younger sister to him. And no matter how many excuses he made for Mamoru's behaviour, no matter how many times he reprimanded his best friend for treating her in such a way, he never seemed to be able to explain Mamoru's actions without revealing things he was sworn to secrecy never to tell.

There were only so many chocolate milkshakes and smiles and hollow comforts he could offer.

In his peripheral vision he saw Mamoru returning to the bar. Before he realised what he was doing, he had gently taken hold of Usagi's chin and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. He felt her stiffen in shock but resisted the temptation to break away until he knew Mamoru had seen. Pulling away from her, he chanced a glance towards the restroom. Mamoru stood, frozen to the spot, his face unreadable. Without a word, he swept out of the arcade and into the cold air outside.

Glancing back towards Usagi, her face was a similar picture. With a trembling hand, she lifted it to her lips, slowly raising her head to look into his eyes.

"Usagi-chan," he begun.

"You did that when he came out of the restroom…" she whispered.

He felt his shoulders sag in relief. This could have gone a whole other way.

"Do you think that's why he left?"

"I… yes. Yes I do. He…" Ah to hell with it, she deserved to know. "He likes you a lot more than he lets on, you know."

There was a long pause as they both digested the previous moments and in Usagi's case, newly disclosed information.

"I'm sorry I took your first kiss Usagi-chan."

She smiled at him, the first sunny smile he'd had from her all day.

"You know what? I'm fine with that. And if it makes that Baka likes me a little more, then all the more positive right?"

Thank heavens for that. Then a look of horror passed across her features.

"Motoki-Onii-san, what about Reika-san?"

Ahh. That would be awkward.

"How about we just keep this between us Usagi-chan. I think that's best. And in all honesty, I think dealing with Mamoru-kun will be a little more challenging."

She seemed happy with this. Smiling at him again, she picked up her school bag and walked out of Crown happier and lighter. The wasps were gone.


End file.
